Gone: The War chapter 2
by jaspercullenlover
Summary: Bella and the Cullens have left. Where have they gone? What will they do now?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story.

Jacob's POV

I had told the pack about the Cullen's plan. There was no argument between them they wanted war and there was no other option. I agreed and running towards the Cullen's home I pinned a note to the door. I then ran to safety. I was now in the depths of the wood in a clearing. I was sitting bet yet I was still breathing heavily.

I had to tell the pack, I continuously told myself. It was for Bella's own good. She was my Bella I loved her and I could provide for her more than the blood-sucking demon could. I had doubts about this war though the pack would not stop if Bella got in their way. After all to them she was already a blood-sucker. Bella had turned her back on her family, friends, and me.

I don't know how long I sat in the woods. I just sat and cried for my Bella. I don't even know where she was now. I knew I had to run and just keep running. I could never go back to La Push or Washington. I would use Bella to escape to leave all the pain behind to change into a wolf and never turn back. I told myself this was the ending of my old life and the beginning of my new life. I was now Jacob Black the wolf and I was feared by all.

Bella's POV

Edward and I were in the car with Jasper and Alice; we were on our way to the airport. I sat in the car thinking why we would go to the airport when it would have been faster for the Cullen's to run and I would remain on Edward's back. Somehow the three of them knew what I was thinking. They quickly explained that they would not be able to run as fast while holding luggage.

We were at the airport in fifteen minutes though it was normally an hour away. I realized I still didn't know where we were going. We walked into the airport and meet the rest of the Cullen's who were purchasing the tickets and checking in the luggage. Carlisle looked over at me he saw the distress on my face; he quickly bent over to me and whispered that we were going to France.

I don't know what happened, but I screamed WE'RE GOING TO FRANCE at the top of my lungs. Many curious travelers looked our way and the Cullen's quickly surrounded me so no one could see the red that was slowly appearing on my cheeks. We quickly ran to customs because our plane was to leave in thirty minutes. We made through customs just in timed and ran onto the plane to claim our first class seats. I quickly closed my eyes. I never liked planes and this was the first time I was leaving the country so I was just a little nervous.

Edward's POV

Alice leaned over to me I knew it was important because of the look on her face. She told me that Jacob's pack had gone to our house to discover it empty. Finding this they decided to go to Bella's house to see if she was there when they didn't see her they howled as loud as they could waking up Charlie. Charlie had run to Bella's room to discover it empty he was now in despair and calling Renee.

I had turned my attention back to Bella who still had her eyes closed. I grabbed her hand to let her know I was there and also because I knew she didn't like planes. Once I had done this, Alice again tapped me on the shoulder. She began to tell me that once we landed on in France she and the rest of the family were to board a plane back to Forks to fight this war. She told me that Bella and I were to remain in France where I would tell her that the rest of the family went hunting, but would be back in a week so we could have the wedding.

I was mad that my family would not let me go Bella was my soul mate and it was my job to protect her. My family told me that if they saw Charlie they would tell him that they had no idea where me and Bella had gone, but that had left them a note that I would contact the as soon as possible and when they heard from us they would tell them. With that they boarded the plane and I carried Bella who was now asleep to a taxi that was waiting for us and that would bring us to the hotel…


End file.
